gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Gods and the New
"The Old Gods and the New" is the sixth episode of the second season of Game of Thrones.Showtime Australia season 2 schedule for "The Old Gods and the New" It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 6, 2012. It was written by co-executive producer Vanessa Taylor and directed by David Nutter. The episode won a Creative Arts Emmy Award for Make-Up (Non-Prosthetic) in September 2012Westeros.org. Plot Summary In the Seven Kingdoms At Winterfell, Maester Luwin frantically sends off a messenger raven just as a band of raiders from House Greyjoy, led by Theon Greyjoy, take over the undefended castle. Theon had lured the defenders away with a feint at Torrhen's Square and then infiltrated the castle using grappling claws. Theon tells Bran Stark to surrender the castle to him to save his people. Bran submits in front of his assembled people. Ser Rodrik Cassel is captured by Theon's men as he is returning from Torrhen's Square. He spits in Theon's face, and Dagmer Cleftjaw insists that Theon must kill him, or lose face in front of his Ironborn raiders. Theon botches the beheading of Ser Rodrik horrifying the people of Winterfell. Later that night, Osha the Wildling has sex with Theon, but then sneaks out of his room while he is asleep. Osha frees Bran, Rickon Stark, and Hodor and smuggles them out of the castle, killing one of Theon's guards in the process. At King Robb Stark's army camp in the Westerlands, Robb chats with Talisa, who has followed his forces on their campaign. Robb introduces Talisa to his mother Catelyn Stark, who has returned from the Stormlands along with Brienne of Tarth. They are interrupted when Lord Roose Bolton arrives with the terrible news sent by Luwin's last messenger raven. Furious at Theon's betrayal, Robb intends to march his army back to the North to repel the invasion. Roose advises that the few hundred soldiers left scattered in the North can be rallied by his bastard son, Ramsay Snow, who is in the North at the Dreadfort. They could overcome the small Ironborn invasion force. Roose warns that retreating the entire Northern army group would lose everything they have gained. Robb agrees, but insists that Bolton's men take Theon alive so Robb can look him in the eyes and ask "Why?" before personally executing him. At Harrenhal castle, in the main base camp for the House Lannister army in the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister berates Ser Amory Lorch for delivering a letter to their enemies instead of their allies, because he cannot read properly. He discovers that his cupbearer "Arry" (secretly Arya Stark) can read. Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish arrives at camp and meets with Tywin. Arya tries to hide her face because Littlefinger has met her before and could recognize her. Baelish discusses the assassination of Renly Baratheon, and the subsequent rallying of the noble Houses from the Stormlands under the banner of his older brother Stannis Baratheon. However, House Tyrell of the Reach has retreated its large army back to their capital at Highgarden, and has not joined Stannis. Baelish discusses with Tywin the possibility of forming an alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell. Later Tywin questions Arya about her origins. While Tywin is distracted, Arya sees that a letter on his table is about her older brother Robb Stark, so she snatches it. She reads the letter and then runs downstairs with it. She bumps into Amory Lorch who sees that she is carrying the letter and grows suspicious. Arya runs away and Amory heads to tell Tywin. Arya runs to find Jaqen H'ghar. She tells Jaqen that Amory Lorch is the second name he owes her. Just as Amory Lorch opens Tywin's door, he falls down dead, a poisoned dart lodged in his neck. In King's Landing, the royal court including King Joffrey Baratheon, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, Prince Tommen Baratheon, and Sansa Stark are at the docks seeing off Princess Myrcella Baratheon as she departs in a ship bound for Dorne. As per Tyrion's plans, she will stay in Dorne with House Martell until she comes of age to fulfill the marriage alliance to their youngest son, Trystane Martell. The High Septon of the Faith of the Seven offers a blessing for her departure. The streets of the capital city are overflowing with starving refugees from the War of the Five Kings, as Cersei ignored both Tyrion and Janos Slynt's earlier warnings that something had to be done to care for the starving peasants or there would be mounting discontent with her son's rule. As the royal party travels back to the Red Keep through the crowded streets, the refugees and commoners of King's Landing hurl insults at King Joffrey, and ultimately, throw cow excrement into Joffrey's face. Despite being accompanied by only a few dozen guards facing hundreds of peasants, Joffrey impetuously shouts orders for his soldiers to kill them all. A riot erupts and spreads throughout the city, with the royal party barely making it back to the castle in one piece. The High Septon is torn limb from limb by the mob. Tyrion Lannister is enraged by Joffrey's stupidity, as he should have realized both that his orders would cause a riot among the starving peasants and that he was badly outnumbered. When Joffrey defiantly insists that Tyrion can't speak to his king this way, Tyrion slaps him across the face, noting that he has now been able to slap the king, but his hand hasn't magically fallen off. With Joffrey sulking, Tyrion desperately tries to secure the castle. With most of the regular Lannister army in the Riverlands fighting in the war under Lord Tywin Lannister, the scant two thousand City Watch guards have difficulty containing the riot, and chaos reigns throughout the city. While Tyrion, Joffrey, and Cersei made it to the safety of the Red Keep, Tyrion realizes to his horror that Sansa Stark got lost in the crowd, though Joffrey is once again oblivious to how important she is as a political hostage. Sansa is being dragged away by a mob of angry men and is about to be raped, when Sandor "The Hound" Clegane arrives and slays her assailants. He carries Sansa to the castle and orders handmaids to take care of her. Tyrion thanks Sandor for saving Sansa's life, but Sandor bluntly responds that he didn't do it for him. Beyond the Wall .]] The scouting party of the Night's Watch led by Qhorin Halfhand has left the expeditionary base their main force set up at the Fist of the First Men, and continues searching for the Wildlings in the Frostfangs mountain range. They encounter a small group of Wildling scouts and engage them in combat, killing all except one: a red-haired young woman named Ygritte. Qhorin orders Jon Snow to execute her while the rest of them continue on up the mountain. Jon hesitates, giving Ygritte enough time to make a run for it. Jon pursues and captures Ygritte, but they have become separated from Qhorin's scouting party. With darkness falling, Jon and his prisoner have to settle in for the night, hoping to link back up with Qhorin when daylight returns. Across the Narrow Sea In Qarth, Daenerys Targaryen tries to negotiate with the Spice King for ships to return to Westeros in. However, he considers it to be too risky an investment - considering that she has no army and has no open supporters in Westeros - and she receives nothing. Returning with Xaro Xhoan Daxos to his mansion, they find Xaro's guards dead, Irri strangled to death, and Daenerys' dragons missing, their cages empty. A hooded figure carries the dragons in a covered box up steps towards a tower. Recap :Main: The Old Gods and the New recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Notes *In the novel A Clash of Kings both Catelyn Stark and Brienne of Tarth swear oaths in the name of the Old Gods and the New. In the series their oaths featured in the preceding episode "The Ghost of Harrenhal." *The scenes depicting Jon Snow and Qhorin Halfhand beyond the Wall are filmed on-location in Iceland. The frozen landscape and glaciers in the background are real, not CGI or a matte painting. * Screenshots revealhttp://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/22725243446 that the letter on troop movements in the war that Arya Stark steals from Tywin Lannister's desk reads: "Marching ten thousand west to Lannisport through the Tooth (Golden Tooth). Estimate to reach you by week's end. Scouts report Robb Stark moving troops south by coast. Alert Serrett he should turn east at Silverhill." House Serrett are the lords of Silverhill, located in the southern Westerlands, south-east of Lannisport. *Irri does not die in the books: Irri's death was apparently not a creative choice, but forced because actress Amrita Acharia had to leave production on the TV series. Acharia apparently had to leave because she wasn't able to obtain Norwegian citizenship (even though most of her family has it), and thus wasn't able to extend her EU work visa.WinterIsCominet.net report on Amrita Acharia's departure **According an interview Amrita Acharia gave after this episode aired, a death scene for Irri was actually filmed but was not included in the final edit of the episode: "I’m waiting for Daenerys to come back so I’m running up the stairs. “Khaleesi, are you back yet?” And the dragons are gone. Out of nowhere, there’s a noose around my neck. I think it’s hard to be strangled onscreen because obviously to an extent to make it look real, you really have to be a bit strangled. So I had massive bruises on my neck the next day. I was proud. Battle scars. Death scenes are fun."WinterIsComing.net interview with Amrita Acharia Acharia also pointed out that the Daenerys/Irri sex scene which occurred in the third novel will now never happen. **An image from a deleted scene later surfaced revealing that it was actually Doreah who personally strangled Irri to death, instead of just indirectly betraying her to her death. As this is from a deleted scene it is not canonical and should not be considered to have actually happened.WinterIsComing.net report. Memorable Quotes city wide riot starts in King's Landing after Joffrey orders his men to attack a crowd of peasants, and the royal party barely makes it back within the gate of the Red Keep as the streets descend into chaos King Joffrey Baratheon: "Traitors! I'll have all their heads!" Tyrion Lannister: "Oh you blind, bloody fool!" Joffrey: "You can't insult me!" Tyrion: "We've had vicious kings, and we've had idiot kings...but I don't know if we've ever been cursed with a vicious idiot for a king!" Joffrey: "You, you can't!" Tyrion: "I can, I am!" Joffrey: "They attacked ME!" Tyrion: "They threw a cowpie at you! So you decide to kill them all?! They're starving, you fool! All because of a war you started!" Joffrey: "You're talking to a king!" slaps Joffrey across the face, sending him sprawling Tyrion: "And now I've struck a king! Did my hand fall from my wrist?!" the guards "Where is the Stark girl?!" Joffrey: growling "Let them have her!" Tyrion: "If she dies you'll never get your uncle Jaime back! You owe him quite a bit, you know!" Appearances :Main: The Old Gods and the New/Appearances Characters First Appearances *Farlen *Palla *The High Septon *Ygritte *Quent Deaths * Ser Rodrik Cassel * The High Septon * Ser Amory Lorch * Drennan * Irri Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Richard Madden as King Robb Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane Guest starring *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel *Natalia Tena as Osha *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Nicholas Blane as the Spice King *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Oona Chaplin as Talisa Maegyr *Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand *Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch *Forbes KB as Black Lorren *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Steven Cole as Kovarro *David Verrey as the High Septon *Peter Ballance as Farlen *David Coakley as Drennan *Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark *Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Reg Wayment as a rioter *Aiden Condron as a Lannister captain *Marko Juraga as a rioter *Rea Separovic as a rioter *Paul Caddell as Jacks *Aidan Crowe as Quent Uncredited *Unknown as Palla *Unknown as Malakho *Unknown as Ser Arys Oakheart *Unknown as Harker *Unknown as Stonesnake *Unknown as Borba *Unknown as a Stark guard Cast notes *Only 15 of the 25 starring cast members for the second season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Conleth Hill (Varys), James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont) and Jerome Flynn (Bronn) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Jack Gleeson is credited after Sophie Turner and Maisie Williams when he was credited ahead of them when they last appeared together in "Garden of Bones." *In the opening titles, Jack Gleeson, who plays Joffrey Baratheon, has his sigil changed to a Stark Direwolf, rather than a Baratheon stag. Marketing Promotional images Cersei and Tyrion 2x06.jpg|Cersei and Tyrion watching the departure of Myrcella in "The Old Gods and the New." Ranging 206.jpg|Qhorin's party ranging through the Skirling Pass in "The Old Gods and the New." Promotional video File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 16 Preview|Episode 16 preview File:Game of Thrones Season 2 Recap 15|Episode 15 recap File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Inside The Episode 16|Inside The Episode 16 In the books References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The Old Gods and the New